Never what it seems
by AznFlyr2Max1370
Summary: Max is abused at home, and bullied at school. But what happens when Fang steals her heart, then lost it?Is it enough to Push her over the edge?REVIEW!


**Hi! This is my first fan fiction,(ALL HUMAN) so there might be a grammar mistake here, there, everywhere! (See what I did there? Whoot whoot! Dr. Seuss) This story is a bit sad (OK, a lot sad) but it is to raise awareness on bullying, abuse, and rape.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not (wish I did) own Maximum Ride or any other characters. They belong to the GREAT AND MIGHTY J. PATTYCAKES (James Patterson)**

**PS: I don't know how this "updating" thing works so this will probably be only one chapter. I know, I'm tech-clueless. Just bear with me here! REVIEW!**

**-line break named Bob-**

**3rd person following Fang(Cough*stalker*Cough)**

"HOW COULD YOU?!" Fang yelled, Approaching Max. She blinked "What?" "YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!"

" No, I don't.'' Max quietly said.

" YOU'RE A WHORE, BITCH! I JUST WASN'T ENOUGH FOR YOU ,WAS I? BUT YOU KNOW WHAT? I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU SO MUCH!LET JEB KILL YOU , GET YOURSELF RAPED, OR FUCKING KILL YOURSELF, ! I DON'T FREAKING CARE! I HATE YOU! " Fang shouted. Max had tears in her chocolate eyes, With a look of hurt, betrayal, and confusion." What did I do?" She asked '' YOU CHEATED ON ME! WITH SAM AND DYLAN!" Fang was getting impatient. How could she just stand there? "Did you see me do that?"She asked. Fang thought for a moment. "No." "Then who told you?" " Lissa." Fang was slowly starting to realize. " And you believed her?Did you really only trust me that much?'' Tears were slowly coming out of her eyes. The truth struck Fang. He had been blinded by rage when Lissa told him, not once pondering that she could be lying. His eyes widened." o-oh M-Max, I didn't really mean all that, I'm so-" "Save it, Fang. You meant it. Otherwise you wouldn't have said that" Max grabbed her things off the table.**(AN: You can imagine where she is. I didn't know where would give the ''Effect" I needed so just use your imagination)**

" And maybe I will kill myself" Looking straight at Fang as she said that, tears running down her face, streaking off the concealer and showing all her bruises that Jeb gave her, Along with the ones that Lissa and her posse gave her. He remembered how he once was part of her posse.'' Goodbye, Fang." She clutched her bag and ran out the door

_Flashback_

_Lissa was kicking Max as she laid on the floor. Her face stayed impassive, and she never cried. Fang thought it was weird." You ugly,ugly girl." Lissa cooed " You're a whore, you know. A fat, disgusting, ugly whore" But Max wasn't fat. In fact, she looked like she was starving, like she was only skin and bones. Her chocolate eyes were empty, like she was broken on the inside. Her brown-blonde hair matted her face." I'm not a whore Lissa." Max said, slowly standing up "In order to be a whore, you must have sex multiple times. I'm a virgin, Therefore I cannot be a whore.'' " How dare you speak back to me!" Lissa screeched, raising her hand to slap Max. Max caught her hand " I could report you."Max said. " I could report all of you for harassment. How would you like to spend the next five years of your pathetic life in prison?" Max growled. She looked around. The posse was advancing on her. " Same goes to all of you. You can spend the time giving makeovers to the teen drug you know how many years attempted murder goes?" She rolled up her sleeve to show the stab wound Fang gave her. Fang winced. He had paid the hospital bill due to law. ''Oh, and Lissa? The first amendment clearly stated that I have the right to 'talk back'' She then stalked off._

_-time skip in flashback-_

_" Dylan with Ella, Monique with James, Zephyr with..." Mr. Rhodish droned on about our project partners. "Lissa with Sam, Nick with Maximu-" _

_"WHAT?!" Lissa exploded "But Fangles can't go with that slutty bitch !" " Lissa, I will not have this type of language in my classroom." Mr. Rhodish calmly said " You can stay with me after class, Miss Lissa." The class snickered._

_TIME SKIIIIIIIP_

_As Max was walking home, Fang thought about the advantages of having Max as a partner. He could find out where the extra bruises and scars came from. He ran up to her and slammed her against the brick wall. " Listen, bitch no funny business. I want the project done by tomorrow."Max laughed. It wasn't a real laugh though, it was more bitter than humorous." First of all, remember what I said about reporting you?" Fang kept her hands pinned above her "What ever you want. Second, I could tell Mr, Rhodish that you didn't do anything and he could lower your grade average. Isn't that lovely?" Fang grumbled and let her go, but not before he saw the scars on her wrist. " you cut?"_

_Max bit her lip and paled. " Fine" she said" I do. Not that you care, anyway. You're one of the reasons.""one of ...?" Fang asked. Max rolled her eyes." Of course there are multiple reasons. I'm not that pathetic." Fang grunted and said"We are going to work on the project at your house."_

_Max's eyes widened."Fine, but if Jeb comes home, you have to scram."_

_"I'll do what ever I want." Fang said._

_"And I can kick people out of my house."_

_Fang sighed and walked off._

_-another time skip-Named charlie-_

_Fang and Max were working on their project. Or rather, Max was working on their project while Fang was bouncing a rubber ball on the_ _wall._**(AN:AAAAAAAND Dr. Seuss strikes again!)**

_"OHH MAXIE DEAR!" a man's gruff, obviously drunk voice drifted up. Max stiffened and turned to Fang"Leave". Fang nodded and started to open the bedroom door, but then the pounding of Jeb coming up the stairs made him and Max freeze. Max paled even more and whisper yelled "Hide!" Fang jumped into her closet just as Jeb came in the room. He was holding a belt, a rope, and a ball gag. Fang could tell this was not going to be pretty. Jeb walked up to Max and pushed her onto the bed, restraining her with his knees. "That's it'' Fang thought ready to jump out of the closet and beat this sick bastard senseless. Max looked at him and mouthed "don't". Fang stayed put. " Aw, poor Maxie looks so cute when she's scared." Jeb said, stroking her face. " J-Jeb, S-Stop" Max choked out. Jeb's face hardened, "No" He took the rope and started to bind her, Max was thrashing around, but she was too malnourished too make a difference._

_When he was done, Max was tied spread eagle on the bed. " There Maxie. Now you cant tell me no." Jeb purred. " D-Don't call me Maxie" Max stuttered. Jeb put the ball gag on her. " mmmpphht" Max mumbled. Jeb chuckled. " Now you can't talk. How does that feel Maxie?" He started to undress her. " MMPPHHTTT" Max said, more alarmed. Fang was ready to jump out again, but Max shook her head at him. When Jeb finished, Max was in a black sports bra and panties, But that's not what made Fang gasp. It was the number of scars she had everywhere, and all the bruises. He felt ashamed that some of them weren't from Jeb. Jeb took his belt and whipped her on her stomach, arms, and legs. She didn't make a sound except for a small squeak that only a sober person could hear, but Fang could tell it hurt her by how she clenched her fist every time the belt hit her. This was her father? How could anyone treat their child like that? "ARI!" Jeb called. A man about 27 stood at the door, shirtless, and already unbuckling his pants._

_" She's yours." Jeb told him, laughing maniacally, then staggered out of the door.'Ari', in his boxers, walked over to Max." We're gong to start off slow, baby." He said stroking her cheek. He licked her arms, her stomach, her belly button, and in between her legs. And Max couldn't do anything about it except shake and sob. Ari squeezed her boobs." Jeb got a good one." Ari chuckled. Then he grabbed the edges of her panties, ready to pull them off..._

_"GET THE FUCK OFF HER!" Fang exploded from the closet. Their was no way he was going to watch rape tackled Ari "You...sick...bastard...how...DARE...you..rape...MAX!" With every word, Fang punched Ari, then watched him scurry away. He turned to Max, Wide eyed, Shaking Max. She looked so vulnerable, it made Fang uncomfortable. He undid her bindings, and Max pulled the gag off her mouth."Thank you." She whispered, and burst into sobs on his shoulder. Fang stroked her back, when he realized something:Max was gorgeous. Her body had many curves, with toned skin. Her eyes were round and beautiful, with a chiseled nose and patted her back again._

_-Time-passing-_

**Narrator POV**

After two months, they had become a couple. Fang had grown fond of Max, as of Max. Blah, Blah, Blah.

**Max POV**

I can't believe he said that!**(AN:See beginning)** After all we'd been through, He still has the guts to say that. That just proves that his feelings aren't as strong as phone kept beeping with apology letters from Fang.

-Time skip-

At school, Lissa's posse went back to bullying me."Aw, is Max sad that Fangy dumped her" she said, kicking me. I stayed silent. "She just doesn't want to admit she's a slut!" Lissa declared as everyone laughed. Somehow. That wasn't even funny."Lissa, have you looked in the mirror today?" I said " I do believe that sluts do not wear hoodies and wear pink, see through tops with polka dot bra's and panties." onlookers cracked up, because I had just described what Lissa was wearing. " Seriously, the fact that I can SEE and DESCRIBE your underwear just proves your a slut." More laughter. "You'll regret that, bitch." Lissa growled.

(TIME SKIP)**(AN: if your wondering why there are so many time skips, it's because I don't want to get into unnecessary details)**

As I was walking home, Lissa suddenly walked up to me with a coil of rope in her hand and tied me to a pole." I said you'd pay, didn't I?" Lissa sneered. She suddenly pulled Fang from an allyway and made out with him. The thing that made it painful though? He kissed her back. Their make out session lasted about 10 minutes, until Lissa took a knife and stabbed it into my shoulder. I cried out in pain as she pulled the knife out and untied me. I fell to the ground, clutching my shoulder. " Fang." I croaked. He looked at me, with guilt in his eyes. Then he turned and followed Lissa, leaving me on the jerk.

I slowly got home, limping, only to be greeted by Jeb and his buddies, a chain, a whip, and a vibrator. I lost my virginity today. I decided I couldn't take it any more. I grabbed a pen and paper, and poured my heart out. Then I took a knife, put it on my throat, and slid it filled my throat. _Goodbye world...goodbye Fang._

**Fang POV**

I felt horrible, leaving Max there. But Lissa had threatened to kill my family, so I had no choice. I raced to Max's house, only to find the door wide open, Jeb and some other men passed out on the couch. I also saw blood, a vibrator, and a rope strewed on the floor._Oh shit. MAX! _

I ran up the stairs and into Max's room. Her body wan lying on the bed, her throat had a thin line of blood drawn across. One hand held bloody knife, the other had a note. I picked up the note, touching her cold hand, I cold, lifeless eyes staring at nothing...

The note said...

_To whoever finds my dead body,_

_I have committed suicide. Jeb didn't kill me, as I bet he wanted to. So, I will now give all the reasons why my life isn't worth living anymore._

_1)The students at my school bullied me. They told me I was ugly, that I didn't deserve to live. They were right._

_2)Lissa, for always beating me, calling me fat even though I was 40 pounds under weight. She made Fang cheat on me. She stabbed me in the shoulder._

_3)Jeb, for beating me for almost 10 years. If the police is reading this, I can tell you that he killed my brother, Luke with a knife. I watched him die. His body is in the __cellar__floor underneath the photo of him. Let Jeb spend the rest of his pathetic life rotting in prison._

_4)Ari, for almost raping me._

_5) Those men Jeb brought home. You raped me, chained me to the ceiling then stuck your cock in me. I lost my virginity to you, and you weren't even drunk. You showed no remorse , let you burn in hell , son of bitches _

_6)Fang. I loved you. But you told me to die. You told me you hated me, you told me you didn't care. You made out with Lissa ,and walked away when I was on the ground in a pool of blood. That's when I stopped loving you. That's when I realized you never loved me the way I did. You were a jerk at the beginning, and a jerk in the end. You made me fall, but didn't catch me. I hate you._

_To_ **(AN: Max's next door neighbor that gave her food)**

_Thank you. You proved that there is good in the world. You fed me when I was starving. You were the object of light while I lived in the dark. But one object isn't enough. You can't stop Jeb from beating me, Lissa from kicking me, Men from raping me, You can't take back all the words Fang said. You can't get rid of my scars. But I want to acknowledge you for helping me, being the only person that didn't betray me. Thank you for making my life almost bearable._

_The dead,_

_Maximum ride_

_-line-_

**3rd person POV**

Fang felt something slide down his cheek. He was crying. The brick wall was crying. Fang gently picked up Max's head and kissed her forehead._"_You're wrong ,Maximum." Fang whispered, stroking her hair" I never stopped loving you, and I never will." Fang was sobbing now. He would never hear her laugh, see her smile, listen to her beautiful voice. It was all his fault. It was all Lissa's Fault

The police gathered her body, along with her brother's. They were to be buried next to each other. At school, everybody felt sorry for what they had done to Max. They had a reunion in the gym. People cried. They were thinking of what they could have done to stop Max from going over the edge. The teacher's were thinking about how they never stopped the bullying.

Lissa's posse was disbanded. Lissa wasn't popular any more, she was shunned by other students. She was 'the girl that killed Max'. She felt horrible. Lissa had begun bullying Max out of jealousy, getting everything she wanted, being a natural at almost everything. But what she didn't know was that she was already abused, and Lissa just pushed her over the edge.

Jeb was arrested for rape, attempted murder, murder, and domestic abuse. He was guilty of all charges, and sentenced 72 years in prison. After sobering up for almost two days he realized what a talented, beautiful, capable daughter he had. And how it was the only memorial of her mother that he had. And how he lost it, Like a feather in the breeze.

Fang was most affected. He stopped eating, He stopped talking after he exploded at Lissa. He visited Max's grave everyday, with chocolate chip cookies. He started home schooling, therapy sessions, but nothing ever helped.

Lissa never knew what Max had gone through, Fang never knew what he had until he lost it, Jeb never knew what he was doing untill he realized. But the world is never what it seems, people are never what they seem, Max was never what she seemed.

**Sooo... How was it? I think it was touching. I'll probably do an AN in the next chapter if I can figure out how to do that... Anyway! Review! **


End file.
